


Dragons and Assassins

by PoeticAnt44



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Dragonborn - Freeform, Explicit Language, F/M, Kissing, One Shot, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Yes this has a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticAnt44/pseuds/PoeticAnt44
Summary: The Dragonborn had several attempts on his life recently.  He keeps looking over his shoulder expecting someone to jump out at any moment and kill him.  But there is one assassin who has finally caught up to him.  Is she just playing a cat and mouse game or is there something more going on?





	Dragons and Assassins

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short story. The assassin is of no one in particular, which is the reason for the lack of relationship tags. She was just made up for this story and no name given to the Dragonborn either. 
> 
> I hope you and enjoy and thanks for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.

He was digging in the pockets of the dead body looking for it, knowing it was somewhere. _Aha! There it is_, he thought, pulling out the folded parchment. He opened it up knowing what it already said, for he had it memorized.

_As instructed, you are to eliminate the Dragonborn by any means necessary. The Black Sacrament has been performed – somebody wants this poor fool dead. _

_We've already received payment for the contract. Failure is not an option. _

_Astrid_

Astrid must be the leader, and she was an idiot for putting her name at the bottom of all the letters. _When I find her..._

He cursed under his breath as he crumpled the parchment. It was the fourth attempt on his life by the Dark Brotherhood. He needed to find out who wanted him dead and why, but knowing the list was probably long. He was the Dragonborn after all, as well as a master thief and a Nightingale. He had bigger things to worry about without having to look always over his shoulder all the time. _Damn, I am going to have to start getting serious about looking into this; or take them out. _ He debated on which one would be the least difficult. Probably taking on the entire Dark Brotherhood wouldn't be the best idea, but he may not have a choice. 

_I am getting too old for this_, he thought. Someone would have better served as the Dragonborn with more youth.

**********

She had been stealthily watching him for some time now, analyzing her mark as she learned his every movement. She was confident in her abilities and certain he didn't know she was there despite his own remarkable abilities. The other assassins didn't spend enough time watching their mark, and they all ended up underestimating him, and very much dead. She wouldn't make the same mistake. She was a professional who had been doing this for years. 

The trees and shrubbery gave the assassin enough cover while she watched him. He removed his hood, his hair was medium length, and black with a few strands of gray weaved in as he combed loose strands out of his face with long fingers. The top part of his hair was tied back with a leather strip so that it wouldn't get in his face, but it never worked and leaving the rest down. He had a thick scruff on his chin and sharp features. She would have found him attractive, had she not have to kill him. It was a shame, really. He was fascinating to watch.

She knew what he was searching for when she saw him digging in the armor of the failed assassin, another letter from Astrid, never understanding why Astrid would sign her name. They were about shadow and death. Signing her name would most likely lead to Astrid's death one day. Not that she cared because she despised Astrid. She was a terrible leader, unprofessional, and arrogant bitch. The woman had worked with her long enough to know all of Astrid's faults.

**********

The man hated this looking over his shoulder feeling all the time. It was starting to make him a bit paranoid, though he had good reason to be apparently. He was walking back to Riften, and being surrounded by thick trees didn't help still his paranoia. _They could hide anywhere within the trees and cliffs, or behind a large boulder_. He would have been better off in the moors of Whiterun with its wide-open spaces. Thinking he should seek help, he quickly squashed that idea, not wanting to risk getting anyone killed.

Then he heard it - another roar. The dragons were appearing more frequent now. Sighing heavily, the last thing he needed right now was having to deal with a dragon. He could be fighting the dragon, and anyone could just put an arrow in him, quickly ending his life and fulfilling their contract. Knowing he had little choice, he pulled out his bow and started firing at the monster while dodging its flames. After pelting it with several arrows from his enchanted bow, the dragon finally landed, exhausted. He had also put poison on the tips of his arrows for this very purpose. Once the dragon was down, he surrounded himself in shadow and pulled out his daggers.

The dragon knew he was there somewhere, but couldn't see him. It was biting the air and swinging its tail to draw out the _dovahkiin_.

He instantly made himself visible as the Dragonborn flipped onto the dragon's back, climbed up to its head, and started stabbing it with his poisoned daggers. The dragon was vile and angry, unable to reach around to bite him and shake him off. It finally went down, and the Dragonborn leaped off the dragon before it fell as he landed on his feet, rolling to absorb the impact. Breathing heavily and crouching with one knee on the ground, he sheathed his daggers and put his arms outwards as he absorbed the dragon's soul. The golden light penetrated his own soul as the dragon burst into flames, burning away all but bone and dust.

Brushing off the big battle with the dragon and after walking for another hour, evening approached, and he had to make camp. Riften was still a day's walk away, and he was exhausted. He hoped he could have walked farther, but dragons took a lot out of him. As strong as he was, he wasn't exactly young anymore. He wondered how he was eventually going to deal with Alduin when the time came.

**********

For the amount of time the assassin had been following him, she knew he was talented in the art of stealth and rogue weaponry, but she had yet to see him take down a dragon. It was almost orgasmic to watch him single-handedly kill the dragon with his leaps and daggers; her eyes twinkled in excitement and found herself enthralled with the older man. Then seeing the glow surround him as he absorbed the soul like some deity. It took a lot to amaze her, a life of death dulled the heart and soul. The whole scene turned her on as her heart beat faster with excitement. She had seen it all, or so she thought but was pleased to be proven wrong. There wasn't much in this world that sped up her heart rate. It also meant that she would have to be extra careful. If he could single-handedly take down a dragon..._dovahkiin, _she whispered.

**********

When his camp was set up, he removed most of his armor, boots, and tunic, leaving on his pants and headed to the creek next to him to wash up and splash cold water on his face, then filling up his waterskin. He found himself suddenly very hungry and pulled out some cheese and crusty bread. Sitting by the fire, he was still racking his brain as to who hired the Dark Brotherhood against him. Many of his enemies were already long dead, but that didn't mean new ones wouldn't arise.

As he was thinking about his list of enemies, lying on his bedroll, sleep finally took him. He tried to stay awake because he didn't want someone sneaking into his camp and slitting his throat while he slept, but his body didn't give him a choice in the matter, not that he could stay awake forever. At least he set out a few traps that would wake him up. It was a fitful sleep with dreams full of dragons and assassins around every corner.

It wasn't yet dawn when he slowly woke up and opened his eyes. His eyes were blurry with sleep. As they came into focus, his years of training as a thief sensed something wrong. As his eyes cleared, he saw a hooded figure hovering over him. Shadow masked most of the face, so he couldn't tell if they were a man or a woman. He instinctively went to grab his dagger while wondering why none of his traps set off when he felt something suddenly blow into his face. He rubbed his face with the backs of his hands desperately as his sleepy eyes suddenly gave way to a fog in his mind as his eyes rolled back in his head and was knocked out cold.

**********

She was hovering over him, squatting and watching him sleep. It was a big risk for her since he could wake up at any moment and just kill her where she stood, but that was part of the thrill. She wasn't normally a risk-taker, which was why she was still alive after all these years. But after watching him take down that dragon, she was excited for the first time in a very long time. She found herself attracted to this man lying before her, feeling her heartbeat against her chest once more. It was a pleasant feeling.

She knew he was an older man, but he had remnants of youth still on his face, despite the smattering of wrinkles. His chest was full of dark curly hair speckled with some gray, and he was exceptionally muscular and broad. Typically, rogues were leaner and lankier, but he was more of a warrior build.

As she watched him, she saw him start to wake up to her presence, seeing his vision work its way to clarity as he looked around, trying to figure out what happened to him.

She smiled under her hood, her face hidden, as she readied her special powder that she made herself, knowing there was a chance of him waking up. Blowing the dust in his face once more, she watched him inhale it and quickly fall back asleep.

**********

Mundus was out when he finally woke up. His eyes struggled to clear, and his head felt like it was split open; it was in so much pain, knowing he had been drugged. He quickly noted that his arms and feet were bound leaning against a tree, and could feel his mouth gagged. Looking around, he finally found the assassin off to his left, sitting down cross-legged watching him. _They finally caught up to me_, he thought disappointingly. _Don't these people realize by killing me; they are essentially killing themselves?_ Maybe they knew and just didn't care, but it appeared his time was up. 

Looking at the assassin, he wondered why he was still alive. They could have easily slit his throat while he was drugged. _Why didn't they?_ His eyes opened wide when he saw the assassin suddenly remove their hood and watched as long, dark auburn hair spilled out and fell around her shoulders. He didn't realize this assassin was a woman at all. Her armor covered up her curves very well, assuming that was her way of hiding her identity. She was also larger than normal women, taller. _If she is showing me her face, then I am a dead man_, he thought sadly, swallowing hard, unable to hide his disappointment at finally getting caught.

She kneeled in front of him with her dagger up against his throat as she looked deeply into his dark blue eyes. She wasn't the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but she wasn't homely either. Her face was one familiar to him, not that he knew her. It was a face of hardship and struggle. She must have been around in her early 30's. Her eyes though, were so beautiful and intense. She was close enough to him to see all the different colors in her amber eyes, speckled with golds and reds, and feeling her breath on his face. She had several scars and freckles spattered on her face that matched the color of her auburn hair. It was hard for him not to stare as they were practically nose to nose.

He held her stare, trying not to show her any fear, despite feeling the sweat drip down his back and from his armpits, though he could not muster the strength to show her defiance.

**********

She could have slit his throat right then and there; she probably should have. Then she stupidly removed her hood so he could see her. She had this strong desire for him to see her, and she did not know why. She knew she wasn't beautiful and kind of harsh looking, but she just had to show him. _He probably believes there is a certainty in his death now that he has seen me, and he would not be wrong_. She was making too many mistakes, and it could lead to her death, but part of her didn't care. It had been so long since something excited her after believing she was long dead inside.

Knowing about his shouts, she at least made sure he was gagged properly. Leaning in close to him, she drew her blade against his throat to ensure he wouldn't try anything as she closely inspected his handsome face and dark blue eyes with wrinkles peaking out the corners. His eyes were kind and she was certain those eyes drew in a lot of women to him. She was finding herself haunted by them, and she slightly shook her head as if shaking a spell placed on her.

**********

He kept watching her, seeing her amber eyes dilate and narrow as her brain processed things. Her dagger was still at his throat, and he was wondering what was stilling her hand, why he was still alive. He wasn't going to show her the satisfaction of his fear if that was what she was trying to accomplish. Then he could feel her dagger lightly work its way down his bare chest, as he swallowed loudly, breath hitched, unintentionally showing her a fraction of fear. _Dammit! If she wants my fear, she is good at getting it_.

She got so close to him; he could smell her musky scent mingled with her leather. Suddenly and unexpectedly, she sheathed her dagger and stood up. His brow furrowed, wondering what her game was. He didn't want to die, but he was getting tired of being toyed with, annoyed with this cat and mouse game. Unable to talk, he started angrily muttering with the gag on. She rushed back to him and blew more powder in his face, knocking him out once again.

**********

_Why haven't I killed him yet?!_ She could see it on his face, asking the same questions and see the slight fear in his eyes, so she knocked him out again. She needed time to think._ What is stilling my hand? What is it with this man?_ Rummaging through his bag, she found some food and ate some of it, hungry, for she had no more of her own. She hadn't eaten for a while, and she was starving, not expecting to follow him this long, thinking he would have been dead by now..._should have been dead by now_. As she was eating one of his apples, she just stared at his slumped form. Deep down, she knew the truth of things, but she pushed it aside. Didn't she just complain about Astrid being unprofessional, and look at her now. _I am a hypocrite_.

Quickly grabbing her dagger, she rushed over to slit his throat and be done with it, but as soon as she reached his throat, she couldn't go through with it. Growling in frustration, pacing back and forth, she decided to remove all of her armor and head to the creek to wash up. _The cold water will shock some sense into me_. Besides, she was starting to stink after following him for so long, the aroma getting on her nerves. Once she got out of the water, she was shivering but refused to put her armor back on. It needed to air out, and she needed the cold to straighten her out, but she did get the fire going again. He would be out for a while anyway.

**********

He groggily woke up again from being knocked out, surprised to find himself still alive, yet tired of his head pounding from the drug. Squirming, he was getting uncomfortable from sitting in the same position for so long. He looked around for her and was shocked to find she was completely naked, wet, and shivering. He could see her inspecting a large, new scar that traveled down from her ribs to the lower part of her stomach. Her brow was furrowed, clearly not happy to have it. Despite her large size, she was lithe with lean muscle, so it was no wonder she tried to hide in her armor. Her legs were long with wide hips, and full breasts. _She is built like a Nord_. She was slightly turned away from him, so she wasn't aware he was awake already. He was tied up and couldn't move so there was nothing to do but stare at her. He couldn't help but get instinctively hard at watching her. It had been a long while since he had seen a woman without clothes on, but he found himself disgusted by his reaction. He didn't want to be turned on by the very woman set out to kill him. _Why am I still alive?_

It suddenly dawned on him that he had a very small dagger tucked into the belt loop of his pants. He hid it away for this very purpose in case he found himself in a situation he couldn't get out of, but it was so long ago, he forgot he did it. Squirming his hands around and slightly twisting his body, he struggled to reach for it and finally managed to pull it out. It was hard to maneuver as he dropped it a few times while trying to angle it just right so he could cut his bindings.

She must have heard the commotion behind her as he watched her quickly grabbed her dagger and brought it to his throat again. She was still naked and wet, with her wet hair dripping down onto his pants and chest. The cold water was giving him goosebumps. He was fortunate she didn't check behind him, trying not to let out a breath of relief.

**********

She was shocked to see him awake already and rushed over to put her dagger to his throat, not sure what he was doing with his squirming, certain he was up to something. His face gave nothing away as he looked at her, but his eyes instinctively dropped to her naked form. She wasn't embarrassed about being naked in front of him, but she could sense something new in him. Looking down, she could see him getting hard. She didn't know what possessed her, but she smirked and suddenly kissed his gagged mouth, keeping her dagger close to his throat and never taking his eyes off of him.

**********

He couldn't help getting hard being so close to her nakedness. Her body was so beautiful, and it was just an instinct for him. She seemed to like this as he saw her suddenly smirk and kissed him with his gag on, but she didn't once move her dagger. When she kissed him, his eyes widened in surprise. _What is with this woman and what does she want with me_, he thought. It was one of the strangest things he had ever been through, and he has been through a lot in his many years of life.

She removed herself and her knife as she went to retrieve his waterskin. While she was turned away, he continued to work on his ropes quickly. She returned and squatted next to him, with her dagger back at his throat. Lifting the waterskin to indicate she was going to give him some water. Slowly she removed his gag, the knife digging into his throat, drawing a bit of blood with eyes indicating she would kill him if he tried anything stupid. She may not have killed him yet, but he knew she was capable of doing so. So he held back his shout and let her feed him water. He drank in gulps; he was so thirsty, water spilling down his chest. She quickly put his gag back on and went to sit back by the fire, still not getting dressed and rummaged through his bag again. With her sitting away, he quickly went back to his bindings.

**********

She rummaged through his bag again, not looking for anything in particular. Just something to distract her from him. She was pleased he found her appealing enough to get hard. She never liked her face and body. She wasn't pretty, and her body was covered in too many scars from her complicated and dangerous life. The new one she had was from the last mark. He nearly eviscerated her. She hated it so much and always looked it over, wishing it would magically shrink away somehow. It shouldn't have mattered. She hadn't had a lover for years, not just from what she did for a living, but her heart had hardened so much, she didn't bother any longer. It was one of the reasons why this man was still alive. He made her feel something she thought was long since dead inside of her.

He was probably wondering why she was toying with him. She was wondering the same thing. It wasn't toying, but she didn't know what it was for sure. If she was honest with herself, she wanted him and didn't know how to go about doing that or if she even should. The whole dragon thing added a whole new level to him she wasn't expecting, and she wanted to take him right then and there, but she just held back because she knew it wasn't right, despite her being an assassin. He didn't want her and thought she was going to kill him. It would be no better than rape, something that she has been through herself a few times back in her youth. That was not something she was willing to do. It would be better to kill him and just be done with it, but she couldn't bring herself to kill the very man that brought back a spark of life in her.

Walking back to him and staring at him closely again, she tried to read what was in his eyes. She looked for something though she had no idea what that something might be. Then she suddenly found herself speaking for the first time to him. "Dragon," she said as if that explained it all. She smiled, surprising herself, but her face gave away nothing. She never once spoke to her marks.

**********

_Why is this woman toying with me? What is her game?_ When she came back over to him, he refused to give her any indication of what he may be thinking or doing with his eyes. She got so close to him, face to face, and suddenly said one word with a big smile on her face, "Dragon." Her smile suddenly changed the way her face looked. She went from average to beautiful, a dimple showing up out of nowhere on her right cheek. Strange that a simple change of expression could change a face.

_'Dragon?' What does she mean?_ He was confused by what she said when it dawned on him that she was probably talking about the dragon he recently killed. _Did she like that? It looks like she did_. In fact, she looked turned on by the very idea. As if to confirm that, she kissed him through his gag again. She then pressed her hand to the swelling in his pants, making his eyes wide in surprise again.

_Does this strange assassin...want me? Is that what is going on?_ It was dawning on him that was probably the only reason he was still alive. She had been following him when he killed the dragon, and it must have impressed her. That didn't mean she still wasn't going to kill him as he worked on his ropes once again when she pulled away but quicker this time. He could tell he was almost through.

**********

She couldn't stay away from him. She had to have him, smell him, feel him... _I'm losing control_. Desire overrode years of training. She knew she was stupid, and she didn't care. Going back to him, she removed his gag and quickly kissed him before he could shout at her and possibly kill her with a word, which turned her on all the more. The risk, the challenge, the danger...it was exciting to her, making her heartbeat so fast. She felt him respond to her as he inserted his tongue into her mouth, making her moan and wet.

Suddenly she found herself on her back, flinging her dagger in some unknown location. She gasped and struggled for air with him on top, choking her with the intent to kill. She was not surprised in the least by this. She assumed he had been working on his ropes every time she caught him squirming, and she did nothing about it. She would have thought less of him had he not tried to escape, which would have resulted in his death. As he was choking her, she bent her legs, shoving her feet against his stomach, flipping him over her head and onto his back as he landed with an 'oof.' She quickly did a backflip right top of him, pinning him down as she smiled and kissed him again, loving her increased heart rate.

**********

He found himself on his back, air knocked out of him for a second, clearly underestimating her. _Urgh, that hurt_. He quickly found himself being straddled by her naked body with her kissing him again. This woman was crazy, but his body was responding to her, and she knew it. He threw her off of him, trying to straddle her and pin her down to have time to think about how to get out of this situation. Then he found his throat being constricted by her legs, choking him. They were so strong; he was having a hard time breathing and removing her legs. She finally let him go as he started coughing and gasping for air. _She could have killed me right then and there, but she chose not to_.

She pounced on him again as he landed on his back, and she dove for his mouth and palmed his hardness through his pants, making him even harder. He could have shouted at her and wondered why he hadn't. He could have flung her 100 feet away with his voice, and yet he let her kiss him. _She also knows this, which was why she is getting bolder_, he thought.

**********

Smiling, she finally let him get the upper hand on her. He started to choke her, but she knew he wouldn't go through with it. He could have killed her several times already, and he held back every time. As he was choking her, she palmed and massaged his hardness again, and found his hands loosening around her throat. She watched him shake his head, his eyes looked as if he was in an argument with himself over what to do. She decided for him as she drew his face to her awaiting mouth and kissed him yet again, inserting her tongue as he responded to her, letting go of her throat. She wanted him, but she didn't want to take him. She wanted him to want her too.

He loosened the ropes around his ankles and then started kissing her neck as she smiled, closing her eyes. It had been so long since she smiled that much, feeling strange on her face, and felt so much excitement. She didn't regret letting him live, even if he killed her afterward, as long as she had him this once. Suddenly he sat up and looked down at her with furrowed eyebrows. His eyes traveled down her beautiful body as he touched her breasts, making her moan. He slid a finger down her body, trailing her very long scar, which made her very uncomfortable as she started to squirm. She grabbed his hand and growled at him angrily to make him stop. But he brushed her hand aside and continued to touch her body.

**********

He found himself wanting her. _This was probably her plan all along, and I am stupidly going along with it_. He reached for her breasts and touched them as she moaned in pleasure and trailed a finger down her body, looking at her scar, wondering how she got it. It was still an angry red, knowing it happened recently. She grabbed his hand to pull it away, clearly insecure about it, but he wouldn't let her. She could get over it as he bent down and started to kiss the scar trailing down her stomach.

As he was kissing her scar, he inserted a finger into her wetness, and _oh, by Talos, she is very wet_. It was clear what she wanted as she moaned. He moved his mouth down to her wet mound and licked her folds and wetness as she arched into his mouth. Gently spreading her folds with fingers, his tongue wrapped around that perfect spot, making her breathe so fast and gyrate into his mouth. She grabbed his hair tightly as he licked and sucked on her sensitive spot. He could tell he was sending currents through her as her body jolted in reaction, and she moaned loudly.

**********

She was not expecting him to suck on her. She was just expecting a good fuck, but he did and..._oh Gods_. He knew just what to do and how to get such a strong reaction out of her. She didn't know why he troubled himself, but her mind was clouded in ecstasy knowing he could kill her right then and there, and she wouldn't care at all. She would die a very happy woman.

Grabbing his hair tightly as she was about to explode into his mouth, pulsating on his tongue as she practically screamed. It had been so very long since a man did that to her, she almost forgot what it felt like. She had to stop him before it became too much by grabbing his head and brought his wet face to hers as she kissed him, feeling something strange and wet slip out of her eyes as he kissed her back.

**********

He was surprised by her strong reaction to him and found himself suddenly wanting to be inside of her, confusion coursed through his mind when he saw tears in this assassin's eyes. Quickly undoing the laces on his breeches, he pulled himself out and slowly shoved his hardness into her waiting wetness. Nestling his face into her neck and pinching one of her nipples, he rolled his hips back and forth into her as she responded in sync to his movements. He quit caring about anything other than how she felt around him. _By Dibella, she is so tight, warm, and wet._

He felt himself getting closer, the heat culminating between his legs, so he sat up and pushed her thighs back as he shoved himself deeper into her. Looking down at her, he saw her eyes closed; lips parted open with a smile as she took him and accepted him. She rewarded his efforts with a loud moan as she felt another orgasm coming on. He could feel her tightly clench around him, and he was no longer able to control himself as he let lose inside of her. Still inside of her warmth, he fell heavily onto her, sweating and panting. He could feel her heart racing against his chest as arms laced around his back.

**********

_Oh Gods, is that another orgasm_, she thought, her mind almost delirious in pleasure. She was not expecting any of this to feel as good as it did. All she knew was she wanted him. His thickness in her hit at that right spot, and she just couldn't control it anymore as he too exploded in her, feeling his hardness pulsate inside of her as he released. His heavy body fell on top of her, their sweat intermingling, both of them panting. Her arms reached around his large frame to hold him as if they had a mind of their own.

They lay there for a long while. Neither of them talked or did much of anything other than staring at the night sky. Then she pounced on him again, ready for more as she headed between his legs to coax him back to life.

**********

Three times and he was officially exhausted and completely spent. No amount of stimulation was going to bring it back for a while, but that didn't stop her from trying. _ So this was her plan all along. This is how she is going to kill me._ He didn't think his age would have let him go beyond one time and surprised himself that he could go three rounds. _This woman acts as if she never had sex before. She is insatiable_. As much as he wanted to give her more, he couldn't. He was spent and finally fell asleep, holding her. As he was drifting off, he vaguely wondered if he was going to even wake up in the morning. He was too tired to care at that point.

When he woke up in the morning, she was gone. Not sure if he was relieved or disappointed--perhaps a little of both. As he was gathering his things and head back to Riften, he saw it there. A piece of parchment stabbed into a tree with one of _her_ daggers, not his..._interesting_. Pulling the paper lose, it only had one word on it, actually a name...' Mercer.' Strange Mercer was dead and gone by his hand. _He must have put out a hit on me before he died_. The Dark Brotherhood probably didn't care if he was dead or not if they were paid already. _If they don't care, then I can expect more threats to my life_, he thought, sighing and realized how lucky he was this time. He wondered if she would come back for him. Part of him hoped, but there was the part of him that was terrified of the prospect.

**********

Two months later, he received a letter from a courier. Curious, he quickly opened it to find a short note.

_They are all dead. _

_'Dragon' _

He knew right then that it was from her. 'They are all dead'...could that mean the Dark Brotherhood? Does that mean he won't have to look over his shoulder anymore? Could it be possible she took them all out for him? He highly doubted it. _Why would she do such a thing for me? Why would she kill her own brothers and sisters for me?_

**********

Six months later, he woke up in the morning in his room at the inn in Whiterun, where he had been doing a job. As his eyes opened, he noticed that something was blocking out the light from Mundus. Shading his eyes, he could see a dark silhouette of a person squatting in the window. Sensing danger, he quickly grabbed his daggers, but the person suddenly sat on top of his chest, pinning him down. He could now clearly see the amber eyes and the dark red-haired woman smiling down at him..." Dragon."


End file.
